


Worth the wait

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [14]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: datleggy: one last thing and i’ll go to bed: imagine buck tries to propose in the cheesiest way possible but due to a miscommunication eddie gets the wrong time and buck is just
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Worth the wait

**Author's Note:**

> https://datleggy.tumblr.com/post/189503981570/one-last-thing-and-ill-go-to-bed-imagine-buck
> 
> -
> 
> https://youtu.be/vqZY8P42pLo

  


_**Worth the wait** _

Eddie was late. No Eddie was more than late he was really late.

If Buck were an ice cream cone he’d be a puddle on the ground covered in a soggy wrapped waffle.

Buck was starting to feel thankful that he hadn’t told Maddie about it now.

It was just supposed to be another date only it was definitely not. It was the date to end all dates. Was supposed to be.

He’d planned for a month for this maybe a little more then that now come to think of it.

They were supposed to be done with dinner and be on their way for a late night treat before their last stop.

The guy who was setting up the light show over the water wouldn’t stop texting buck and calling. He replied to the texts and declined to calls.

Maybe it was a sign.

Buck looked like a damn idiot to all the other guests and servers. It took advanced booking to get a table and he’d had no date so they’d asked him to step out.

It was now almost an hour and a half. Would it sound needy to ask? Whatever it was had to be important right?

Eddie could be hurt or helping someone. He didn’t have Christopher but he could have gotten a call.

Buck decided to call. Eddie didn’t answer.

The little voice in his head kept nagging he was wrong about this.

Buck sighed before walking away. He needed to clear his head. He unbuttoned his coat took off his tie and let go of the balloons.

He was an idiot. More than felt like one.

They floated away with his hopes that tonight he’d see if Eddie was ready to take the next step in their relationship together.

He walked aimlessly and found he’d subconsciously came to the dessert shop. Their dessert shop. The one Chris loved.

He picked up the order he’d placed earlier. Isn’t ice cream perfect for feeling better?

He ate them resigned as he went to tell the guy to put on the show.

He’d already paid him and was sure he’d ask for extra so might as well get to see the damn thing Eddie was missing. It was a shorter walk from the shop.

The lights led him to the wonderful place he’d planned to do it. The ring was a heavy reminder burning his pocket.

Buck let himself cry as he saw the beautiful show of dancing beams and shifting hues. Eddie wasn’t here to see it. He was alone.

He didn’t know how long he was standing there as he let his emotions drain from his face in tears and sobs.

“Buck?”

Through his blurry vision he turned to the familiar voice.

“Eddie?” It didn’t come out how he wanted.

“I looked everywhere for you Buck. I’m sorry I was late.” He came to hold Buck.

“I thought… I planned… you weren’t.”

“I’m here. I didn’t mean to. You didn’t deserve that.”

“Are you okay? Chris?”

“He’s fine. I went to check on him before i left. I think he changed my phone to another timezone or daylight savings on accident, I don’t know. By the time I realized my phone was dying and I had to help a lost old lady. She’s at the hospital now.”

“I knew you wouldn’t stand me up. Something just came up.”

“I was driving around because they said they saw you walk away without your car. Then i saw the lights. Was this for me? For us?”

“Yeah.” He sniffled. “I ate your ice cream. I’m sorry.”

“You deserved it after I missed dinner. That place is expensive though so we dodged a good tasting bullet.”

“Fuck it.” Buck smiled as he kissed Eddie. He pulled away to take a knee as Eddie quickly knew what was happening.

“Buck.”

“Edmundo "Eddie” Diaz, will you marry me?“

"Hell yeah. I’ll marry you Evan "Buck” Buckley.“ Eddie said pulling buck back up.

"You gotta let me put the ring on first Eddie”

“But I want to kiss you now.”

So he did.

“It would have been a nice date. But as long as I’m with you it’s perfect.”

“Good. Because I don’t know if I can top this anytime soon. I even had balloons.”

“You really went all in”

“You’re worth it.” Buck smiled.

“I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.”

“I’d love that. But first I gotta pay for this. Then we’re getting my car so I don’t get fined. And once were home I’m gonna sleep till noon.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Your an important part of the last part. We’re gonna need to get food on the way home though too.”

“Whatever you want, mi amor.”

“I’m thinkin’ soft tacos. Gotta be a truck or place still open right?”

“I’ll check. Let’s go pay this dude before he makes you pay him double.”

After chowing down and cleaning up buck did what he said he’d do.

Both of them cuddled up to each other spooning. He felt the ring on Eddie’s hand and brought it up to his lips.

“Sleep Buck. We both had a long day.”

“What are we gonna tell the others?”

“Whatever you want. It was a great dinner and dessert then a show. Or the truth.”

“I’m thinking both.” Buck laughed.

“Both it is then.”

Eddie pulled Buck in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189505039238/one-last-thing-and-ill-go-to-bed-imagine-buck


End file.
